Rise of Darkness: Book 2
Chapter 6 "Whitepaw...Whitepaw! Whitepaw wake up!" "What?" Whitepaw woke up. Lightheart was waking him up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Whitepaw said. Lightheart led Whitepaw out of the apprentices den. He said, "Snowstorm and I will show you and Skypaw around." Snowstorm came out of the aprentices den with Skypaw behind him. "Come on," Lightheart said. Lightheart and Snowstorm showed the wto apprentices everywhere, tallpines, thunderpath, snakerocks, and sunningrocks. After they got near ThunderClan camp, Lightheart said, "Now, I will teach you how to hunt." Lightheart saw a mouse and showed the proper hunting tequnic for it. "Now you try," Lightheart said to Whitepaw. Whitepaw saw a mouse and krept up on it. Whitepaw sprang onto it but it escaped his paws. The mouse ran a couple of tail lengths then stopped. Whitepaw did the same thing he did last time, only he held his paws tighter. When Whitepaw caught it, he finished it off in a swift blow. Whitepaw caught his first prey! Chapter 7 A few days passed. One day, Lightheart came into the apprentices den and said to all the apprentices, "You have an assesment today. Follow me." The four cats followed him beyond ThunderClan camp. They came to a place where Snowstorm, Flameclaw, and Petalfoot were waiting. Lightheart said, "You will each be going to a certain area and hunt. One of the four warriors will follow you. Whitepaw, you hunt at-" "He should hunt near thunderpath," Flameclaw interupted. "Okay, he will hunt near thunderpath. Skypaw, you will hunt at sunningrocks. Swiftpaw will hunt in tallpines and Moonpaw will hunt in snakerocks." The four apprentices headed off toward their areas. Chapter 8 Whitepaw arrived thunderpath. It was warm in the newleaf sun. Whitepaw saw a mouse running across the grass. He krept up on it and then killed it. Whitepaw dug a hole and buried his fresh kill in it so he could get it when he was done hunting. He saw a vole, so he ran off to catch it. Whitepaw started digging up the prey he had burried. He had caught three mice, two squirrels, two birds, and a vole. There was a lot of prey in newleaf. All of a sudden, Whitepaw saw a black, battle scarred, cat come out of the ShadowClan brambles. He trotted over the thunderpath, right toward Whitepaw. When he came into ThunderClan territory, Whitepaw asked weakly, "What are you doing here?" "I was sent to kill the white ThunderClan apprentice." Whitepaw realized it was him. The cat was going to kill him. Chapter 9 Whitepaw unsheathed his claws and curled his lip. If the cat was going to try and kill him, he should fight and try to win. The black warrior scratched Whitepaw across the chest and Whitepaw felt it sting. He had never been in a real battle before, so he didn't have fighting experiance. The cat scratched Whitepaw again but this time in the shoulder. Whitepaw fell to the ground with pain. He got up quickly, ready for another attack. The black cat tried to scratch Whitepaw, but this time, Whitepaw dodged it. Then, Whitepaw scratched the cat in the side. He scratched him again in the shoulder. The black cat hissed in pain and ran back to ShadowClan. Whitepaw won! Whitepaw thought I defeated a ShadowClan warrior! Chapter 10 Whitepaw returned to where Lightheart took him with his prey. The other apprentices were there too, but they didn't have as much prey as Whitepaw. Lightheart said, "Good job everyone. Warriors, tell me what your cat caught." Each of the warriors explained. Flameclaw was speaking for Whitepaw. Thats who was following him. "Good, all of you." Whitepaw said, "Oh yeah. I forgot to say, I was attacked by a ShadowClan warrior. Lightheart stared in disbeleif. "Thank you for telling me, Whitepaw." The apprentices went back to their camps. All of a sudden, Whitepaw remembered that if Flameclaw was following him then why didn't he help him?